


Tout ce que tu ressens, il le ressent aussi

by Lanae



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Chaque X-men se rendit compte à sa manière que Charles ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Erik. Et puis ce fut le tour d'Erik.[Texte écrit pour l'anniversaire de la merveilleuse Nalou]





	Tout ce que tu ressens, il le ressent aussi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire Nalou ! Et bonjour à tous les autres.
> 
> Je me suis dis que ton anniversaire était l'occasion de m'essayer à un nouveau fandom (surtout qu'il me fait de l'œil depuis des mois). Et comme tu sembles apprécier les 5 + 1, j'ai fait ma seconde tentative sur le concept. J'espère qu'il te plaira, je l'ai écris exprès pour toi.
> 
> Un super-méga-grand merci à Elizabeth M. Holmes pour sa relecture attentive et son support moral. J'avais vraiment besoin d'être rassurée et tu as fait des merveilles.
> 
> Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, alors je vous laisse profiter (ou pas) de mon dur labeur.

**Raven**

Comme très souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère adoptif, Raven fut la première à se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui allait plus loin que de la simple amitié entre Charles et Erik.

Du moins, du côté de son frère.

Avec le temps et l'expérience, Raven avait appris à détecter les petits signes qui montraient l'attirance de Charles.

Comme cette façon qu'il avait de se pencher vers son interlocuteur lorsqu'ils parlaient, entrant légèrement dans leur espace personnel.

Comme la manière dont il se détendait, donnant à sa posture une souplesse qui en était absente habituellement.

Comme c'était le cas à cet instant.

Les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion dans l'immense cuisine du manoir. Erik tournait le dos à la porte, les deux coudes posés sur le plan de travail derrière lui, une bière à la main. Charles se tenait de profil, l'avant-bras appuyé sur le même comptoir, à quelques centimètres de celui d'Erik. Assez loin pour ne pas dévoiler totalement ses intentions mais assez proche pour que Raven le remarque en entrant dans la pièce. Elle avait vu son frère agir ainsi suffisamment de fois pour deviner tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré vers Erik, cherchant à détecter si l'intérêt que lui portait Charles était réciproque. Ses propres avances avaient été repoussées gentiment mais fermement, pourtant elle n'avait pas encore baissé les bras. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'autre mutant qui l'attirait, beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque maintenant.

Et les voir discuter ainsi, pratiquement en pleine nuit, fit naître en elle un sentiment de jalousie extrêmement malvenu. L'idée qu'Erik puisse retourner l'affection de son frère plutôt que la sienne lui serra la poitrine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle et Charles convoitaient la même personne, parfois elle gagnait, parfois c'était son frère et rarement, très rarement, ils revenaient bredouilles tous les deux. Mais quelqu'en soit l'issue, cela ne provoquait aucune rancoeur, aucun problème entre eux. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien n'était plus important que leur relation fraternelle et surtout pas une aventure qu'ils savaient tous deux ephémère.

Mais Erik avait le pouvoir de détruire tout cela.

La jalousie qui l'avait envahie lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le laisser filer sans en tenir rigueur à Charles et la réciproque était probablement vraie. Il était évident que son télépathe de frère considérait Erik comme son ami et cela changeait tout.

Là où une simple attirance physique n'aurait pas posé le moindre problème - Charles aurait même laissé tombé si elle lui avait demandé - cette amitié sincère rajoutait une dimension plus profonde.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées moroses en entendant son nom :

"Raven ? Tu es encore debout ?"

Il était très tard et elle n'était venue initialement que pour récupérer de quoi boire. La scène dont elle avait été témoin lui avait fait oublier la raison de son escapade nocturne.

"Je venais juste chercher à boire."

Et pour corroborer ses dires, elle se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une petite bouteille. Elle s'approcha ensuite des deux hommes, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Charles.

"Je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit, Charles." elle se tourna vers leur invité un grand sourire aux lèvres "Toi aussi Erik".

Quand elle arriva à sa chambre, elle s'assit sur le petit banc installé devant sa fenêtre. Elle avait un choix à faire : tenter de conquérir Erik et risquer de perdre la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais trahie ou laisser le champ libre à Charles.

Et pour une fois, ces deux possibilités la remplissait de désespoir.

**ooOoo**

**Charles**

Charles souffrait.

Contre l'avis de l'équipe médicale qui avait soigné ses blessures, il avait refusé la morphine. La drogue lui faisait perdre la maîtrise de son pouvoir et il ne voulait pas mettre en danger toutes les personnes à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Charles souffrait.

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Le chirurgien qui l'avait opéré était resté positif. Il avait parlé de nouvelles recherches prometteuses, du fait que le corps humain était capable de guérir de lui-même. Il avait donné des chiffres et utilisé un jargon technique qui avait fait plisser les yeux de Hank. Mais Charles avait lu ses pensées : il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes et ne le récupérait jamais. Le télépathe n'était même pas en colère contre le médecin, malgré le mensonge. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, il ne souhaitait que lui donner une lueur d'espoir, une raison de guérir et d'avancer.

Mais Charles souffrait.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, dans son lit d'hôpital, la douleur qui prenait naissance dans la plaie de son dos irradiait dans le reste de son corps. Elle montait le long de sa colonne, entrait dans les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras. Elle descendait aussi, jusqu'à atteindre une frontière invisible quelque part au niveau de ses hanches et, après il n'y avait plus rien : un no man's land, vide de sensation, vide de douleur, vide de chaleur et de contact.

Charles souffrait, mais il n'était pas le seul.

La fatigue avait émoussé son contrôle, certaines pensées - les plus fortes d'entre elles - parvenaient à l'atteindre.

Surtout celles de Hank : des pensées teintées de tristesse, de colère et de trahison. De la détermination aussi, une promesse, jamais prononcée, d'accompagner Charles et de l'aider à accomplir son rêve.

Et Moira, forte et courageuse Moira, qui tenait actuellement sa main dans la sienne, lui parlant doucement. Lui racontant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur depuis cette bataille sur la plage à Cuba, discutant de l'avenir, de leur avenir peut-être, si Charles le souhaitait. Le tout d'un voix calme et posée, alors qu'il entendait parfaitement son esprit hurler de rage, de frustration et de haine. Tous tournés vers une seule cible : Erik …

Charles souffrait, mais ce n'était pas la douleur physique la pire.

Erik était parti. Il avait choisi sa voie et l'avait suivie. Loin de Charles. Et cette idée lui était insupportable. Alors qu'il gisait dans le sable, la tête sur les genoux de Moira, il avait compris que Erik était plus qu'un ami. Quand il avait disparu, emmenant avec lui Raven, il avait également arraché le coeur du télépathe, la douleur dans sa poitrine plus brûlante que celle le long de sa colonne.

Charles souffrait mais il irait mieux.

Sa plaie cicatriserait, sa peau se refermerait et il apprendrait à vivre sans ses jambes. Il laisserait Moira entrer plus profondement dans sa vie, comme un baume sur son coeur meurtri. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait le récupérer des mains de son meilleur ami.

**ooOoo**

**Hank**

Comme pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils avaient fermé l'école, Hank trouva Charles endormi sur un fauteuil de son bureau, une verre à la main. La bouteille de bourbon qui était encore fermée quand il était parti faire quelques courses à seize heures était maintenant vide.

Avec un profond soupir de découragement, il attrapa le verre et le déposa sur la petite table située à sa gauche - il reviendrait le ranger, ainsi que la bouteille, après avoir mis son ami au lit. Il glissa ensuite un bras en dessous des épaules de Charles et l'autre sous ses genoux et le souleva sans aucune difficulté.

Le télépathe, encore qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser ce titre depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs, ne se réveilla même pas. Hank quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les immenses escaliers qui trônaient en plein milieu du hall d'entrée.

Quelques mois auparavant, les lieux résonnaient d'une multitude de bruits. Maintenant un silence de mort accueillait les très rares personnes leur rendant visite. Les précieux élèves de Charles avaient tous désertés l'école, appelés les uns après les autres par la guerre qui faisait rage de l'autre côté du monde. Il ne restait plus que Hank et une coquille vide qui avait pris l'apparence de son ami.

Il avait atteint l'aile où le propriétaire de l'immense batisse avait ses appartements et il dut changer sa prise pour saisir la poignée de la porte. Il réussit sans difficulté, le faible poids de Charles ne présentant aucun challenge pour sa force hors du commun. Il remarqua avec désarroi que son ami avait encore maigri. Il savait que le télépathe buvait plus qu'il ne mangeait, il savait également qu'il prenait plus que nécessaire du sérum qui lui permettait de marcher, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet, Charles entrait dans une violente colère. Hank ignorait comment aider son ami et cela le désespérait.

Perdre Raven et Erik avait été difficile, plus que de perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Puis Charles avait pris la décision de faire partir Moira. Pendant quelques temps, il sembla remonter la pente, même si Hank voyait dans ses yeux une tristesse et une résignation qui n'y était pas avant. Ses élèves et la tache qu'il s'était assigné lui avaient donné un but. Mais cela avait disparu également et toute la peine accumulée avait eu raison du jeune professeur.

En déposant son précieux chargement sur son matelas, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, même endormi, Charles semblait souffrir. Au moment où il récupérait l'énorme duvet au pied du lit, il entendit un gémissement suivi de quelques mots :

"Erik … Non … Reste…"

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami parlait en dormant, des cauchemars la plupart du temps, provoqués par la grande quantité d'alcool qui courait désormais pratiquement constamment dans ses veines. Mais Hank n'avait jamais entendu autant de désespoir, d'angoisse et d'agonie dans sa voix, même lorsqu'il rêvait de sa soeur adorée et qu'il lui demandait la même chose.

"Erik… S'il te plait ... "

Les yeux de Hank s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il comprit. Les événements passés prirent une toute nouvelle dimension quand il les regarda à travers le prisme de cette révélation. Charles aimait Erik et cela faisait tellement sens que Hank ignorait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte auparavant.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, cherchant à quitter la chambre avant que la colère ne l'envahisse et qu'il n'arrive plus à maîtriser le fauve en lui. Mais la bête hurlait, maudissant Erik Lehnsherr encore et encore.

**ooOoo**

**Logan**

Logan détestait Magneto. Ce n'était ni un secret, ni une surprise pour personne. Et cela n'avait même pas de rapport avec le fait que toutes leurs entrevues s'étaient mal terminés pour Wolverine. Enfin presque aucun rapport.

En réalité, Magneto était un connard et il venait encore de le prouver en attaquant Raven à Paris.

Logan lui-même n'était pas étranger au concept "faire ce qu'il faut", mais il y avait tellement d'autres solutions à essayer avant d'arriver à cette extrémité. Surtout que cela n'avait fait que mettre les mutants, dans leur ensemble, sous les projecteurs. L'apparition de Mystique devant les caméras et celle, encore plus remarquée de la boule de poil, avait plongé le monde dans des interrogations sans fin.

Charles, Hank et lui-même avaient quitté la veille une ville en pleine ébullition et ils s'étaient réfugiés à l'école.

Logan était actuellement en train de traverser les couloirs déserts de l'immense quartier général des X-men. Le silence et les pièces vides, dont la plupart des meubles étaient recouverts d'épais draps blancs, le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours connu cet endroit regorgeant de monde et de vie, un refuge pour tous ceux qui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Maintenant que les mutants étaient apparus à la face du monde, où iraient-ils si cet endroit n'existait plus ?

Il serra les poings. Il aurait dû tuer Magneto à la seconde où ils l'avaient sorti de sa prison au Pentagone. Ou après sa petite crise dans l'avion. Il n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter, ses os n'étaient pas encore recouvert d'Adamantium. Mais Charles - le vieux Charles, son ami, pas l'alcoolique et le drogué qu'il était actuellement - avait été très clair : ils avaient besoin d'Erik pour réussir à changer le futur et Logan lui faisait assez confiance pour suivre son avis.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se questionner. Le professeur avait toujours été bizarrement biaisé quand il s'agissait de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Quoi que l'autre homme dise ou fasse, Charles encaissait sans broncher, parlant d'amitié, d'erreurs et de pardon, un flash de douleur passant pourtant dans ses yeux.

Non, Logan ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait certainement jamais.

Sauf que cela prouva être faux quelques jours plus tard.

Après la tentative ratée d'utiliser le Cerebro, Logan proposa à Charles d'atteindre son futur lui à travers ses pensées. Quand il sentit l'esprit de Charles entrer dans le sien et se connecter avec le professeur X, ses yeux se posant brièvement sur un Magneto en train de mourrir, tout devint clair.

Cet idiot de Charles, toujours prêt à se sacrifier, à sacrifier son bonheur, pour le bien des autres était amoureux du plus égoïste des connards. Il l'était maintenant et il le serait encore dans quarante ans. Logan avait tellement envie de l'attraper et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende raison et arrête de jouer au martyr.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'avoir cette discussion, Logan s'y résigna et, avant que le télépathe ne quitte son esprit, lui glissa une pensée :

_Dis lui_

La réponse arriva sans attendre

_Cela ne changera rien._

_Peut-être, mais tu dois te libérer de ce secret._

L'esprit de Charles disparut sans répondre et laissa Logan se démener avec cette découverte et ses conséquences.

**ooOoo**

**Jean**

Jean avait toujours su.

Malgré les puissantes barrières mentales que son professeur avait mis en place autour de son propre esprit, il n'avait jamais réussi à totalement lui cacher les sentiments qu'il avait pour Erik Lehnsherr.

Ce dernier était surtout connu sous le nom de Magneto, le mutant qui avait tenté de tuer le président des Etats-Unis, mais le professeur Xavier ne pensait à lui qu'en tant qu'Erik. La différence entre ces deux personnalités la troublait. Où était la vérité ? Dans ce qu'elle avait appris de l'homme en cours d'histoire ou bien le récit que semblait raconter les quelques images qui échappaient parfois au contrôle de son mentor ?

Elle avait beau être jeune, sa capacité à lire les pensées des autres lui avait déjà appris qu'un amour aussi profond que celui du professeur Xavier pouvait rendre aveugle. Mais elle n'imaginait pas que l'être qui lui avait pratiquement tout appris sur son pouvoir puisse se tromper à ce point. Erik Lehnsherr avait forcement plus en lui que ce que les histoires racontaient.

Jean s'accrocha à cette idée lorsque l'homme - qui avait disparu sans laisser de traces pendant des années - se rangea du côté du mutant qui voulait détruire l'humanité.

Elle s'y accrocha quand elle reçu le message du professeur Xavier et qu'ils se précipitèrent pour le sauver.

Elle s'y accrocha lorsque Magneto commença à détruire des villes entières et que ses camarades tombaient sous leurs coups.

Elle s'y accrocha quand elle entra dans l'esprit de son mentor pour le sauver des griffes du monstre qui essayait de le tuer.

Et quand, enfin, elle parvint à éjecter l'abomination qui avait présidé tant de fois au destin des mutants, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de faire confiance au professeur. Parce que Erik Lehnsherr était en train de se battre, de leur côté, détournant assez l'intention de leur adversaire pour qu'elle puisse le détruire, libérant le pouvoir qui sommeillait en elle depuis des années.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, tout lui parut si clair, si evident, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de projeter une pensée dans l'esprit de leur ancien opposant - il n'avait jamais vraiment été leur ennemi - juste une petite graine d'idée qui pourrait germer et donner quelque chose de bon et de beau :  _tout ce que tu ressens, il le ressent lui aussi_.

Puis l'instant passa et elle se précipita pour aider son professeur et ses amis. Nombreux d'entre eux étaient blessés et nécessitaient des soins. Puis il faudrait rebâtir l'école et vivre ensuite dans un monde craignant encore plus les mutants. Mais pour le moment, elle prit quelques secondes pour se reposer à côté de son mentor.

_Dites lui_

La réponse lui parvint immédiatement, teintée de tristesse et de résignation.

_Cela ne changera rien._

_Cela peut tout changer au contraire, un peu d'eau peut amener la vie sur le plus aride des sols._

_Depuis quand es tu devenue aussi sage ?_

_C'est vous qui m'avez dit de me faire confiance._

_Et peut-être que je vais faire de même._

**ooOoo**

**Erik**

Erik avait quitté l'Égypte immédiatement après avoir participé à l'anéantissement du mutant avec lequel il s'était brièvement allié. Il avait embarqué la nuit même sur un rafiot faisant route vers l'Amérique, cherchant absolument à quitter l'Afrique et ne souhaitant pas retourner en Europe. Trop de souvenirs douloureux étaient rattachés à ce continent - son enfance, sa mère, le camp, sa femme, sa fille - et il avait besoin de s'en éloigner.

Et puis, il y avait Charles aux États-Unis. Charles qui avait failli disparaître par sa faute. Et cela, bien plus que tout le reste, aurait été insupportable pour lui. Heureusement, il était sorti de sa colère aveugle à temps pour empêcher cette tragédie. Sans ce moment de lucidité, il aurait perdu la dernière petite parcelle de bon dans sa vie.

Il avait donc passé plusieurs semaines sur un bateau rouillé, travaillant dans la soute pour payer son trajet. Puis il s'était dirigé vers New York, s'arrêtant dans le comté de Westchester. Il avait atteint sa destination la veille et avait pris une chambre d'hôtel pour effacer les traces de son long voyage.

Il était maintenant en train de traverser le parc d'un domaine qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Avec ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui, les quelques semaines qu'il avait passé ici étaient un havre de lumière au milieu des ténèbres, fragiles mais chaudes, comme éclairées par une bougie . Durant cette période, ses crimes passés - même s'ils étaient nécessaires - ne pesaient pas aussi lourdement sur ses épaules et il avait eu l'impression de faire avancer la cause des mutants.

Et puis il y avait Charles. Charles qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Qui l'avait aidé à débloquer toute sa puissance. Qui avait tenté d'apaiser sa colère et qui avait payé chèrement pour des erreurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Avant que cette balle ne le traverse, ils auraient pu sauver leur amitié. Mais quand Erik s'était rendu-compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pu se résoudre à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes et il était parti.

Il en avait assez de fuir, mais son histoire le rattraperait partout où il se poserait. Sauf ici. dans cet endroit, son passé importait peu, c'était une des règles de Charles. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Erik serait capable de l'oublier lui-même.

Il s'était suffisamment approché de la maison pour voir des silhouettes bouger derrière les fenêtres. Il s'arrêta dans l'ombre d'un arbre, posant sa main sur le tronc rugueux. Après une profonde inspiration, il essaya de projeter son esprit :

_Charles._

_Erik ? Tout va bien ?_

Voilà qui ressemblait tellement au télépathe : s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui avait failli le tuer, plusieurs fois.

_Est ce que tu peux sortir ?_

À peine trente secondes plus tard, une porte fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit et il vit son ami sortir, son fauteuil s'avançant sans difficulté sur la terrasse qui entourait le bâtiment.

Erik quitta sa cachette et se dirigea vers la lumière à grandes enjambées.

_Tu fais beaucoup trop confiance aux gens, Charles. Cela pourrait être un piège._

_Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens, je te fais confiance à toi mon cher ami._

Erik s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Charles, l'observant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu as perdu tes cheveux. »

« Tu as perdu du poids. »

Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans dire un mot, observant la nuit qui les entourait. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'apaisant en Charles et Erik s'était souvent senti obligé de combattre cette sensation . Il appréciait ces moments de calme et de silence, mais il avait bien trop peur de perdre la colère qui l'animait et qui lui permettait d'avancer depuis son enfance. S'il n'avait plus ce puits infini, qu'est ce qui lui donnerait la force de faire le nécessaire pour ses frères mutants ? Comment faisait Charles pour continuer à lutter ? Où puisait-il son inépuisable optimisme ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et Charles devait sentir son agitation. Pourtant il resta sans bouger, un soutien silencieux et inébranlable.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrant à l'étage brisa le moment. Erik se prépara à s'éloigner, cherchant le couvert et l'ombre des arbres, quand il sentit une main se serrer autour de son poignet. Il hésita – il ne savait pas comment les autres habitants de l'école réagiraient s'ils le voyaient – mais décida de faire confiance à son ami.

Il reprit sa position et attendit. Après plusieurs minutes, Erik se rendit compte que Charles ne l'avait pas lâché. Une pensée qui l'assaillait régulièrement depuis des semaines et malgré tous ses efforts pour l'en déloger, refit surface :  _tout ce que tu ressens, il le ressent lui aussi._

Il se figea. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, parce qu'il aimait Charles. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cette âme exceptionnelle puisse ressentir la même chose pour la masse de haine et de colère que lui-même était devenu.

Il n'aurait jamais du venir, sa place était dans les ténèbres, pas aux côtés de cet être de lumière. Il allait repartir, le laisser au milieu de ses élèves et de ses amis. Encore quelques minutes et il aurait le courage de quitter cet endroit.

Charles ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et il serra un peu plus son poignet avant de parler :

« Tu vas encore disparaître. »

Ce n'était pas une question et Erik ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Parce que j'avais envie de m'assurer que tu allais bien, que tu étais en sécurité. Parce que je t'aime et que si les circonstances et le passé avaient été différents, j'aurai pu rester.

« Je ne t'ai jamais retenu, mais sache que tu auras toujours une place ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il savait que Charles avait une empathie et une faculté de pardon hors norme mais il ne pouvait pas balayer leur histoire d'un revers de la main.

Le télépathe ne répondit pas. Il avait ce léger sourire aux lèvres, celui qui annonçait qu'il savait quelque chose et qu'il attendait tout simplement que son interlocuteur arrive à la même conclusion par ses propres moyens.

Erik le fixa, confus. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

Le sourire de Charles changea, puis il disparut complètement. Il était devenu sérieux et lorsqu'il tira Erik par le bras, ce dernier suivit son mouvement. Il se trouva appuyé sur les deux accoudoirs du fauteuil, leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres. Erik sentit la seconde main de son ami glisser le long de sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

Puis Charles se redressa, franchissant la distance qui les séparait encore et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Avant même qu'Erik ne puisse réagir, Charles s'était éloigné, le lâchant complètement et le laissant frissonner dans l'air frais de la nuit.

« Voilà pourquoi, Erik. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux en franchir le seuil. »

Et il disparut à l'intérieur de son bureau, laissant les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et Erik seul sur la terrasse.

_Tout ce que tu ressens, il le ressent lui aussi._

Il ne restait qu'à savoir s'il avait le courage d'en accepter toutes les conséquences.

Il s'avança, s'arrêtant devant la porte-fenêtre et observa l'intérieur. Charles était à son bureau, le dos tourné, étudiant des documents. Erik resta quelques minutes sans bouger, puis il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.


End file.
